


sex

by qrantaires



Category: Dick - Fandom
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrantaires/pseuds/qrantaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wassup losers</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to sin 4 lin,

Lin's bcoxers droped tothe fuckening floor when he see your tits.  
"look at ur badonks" Liin said wiwth a spahnish accent  
Your entire face and bodybblushed and you succumbed to hsi glare at you .  
Linp layed you down on his california kingk sized bed and removed uour chanclas. He gently pets your kitten before he plows into you.  
You loook abck up at Limp and he is wearign overalls and and a straw hat and yelling  
"Yeehaw!!!!!!!!!!" he screams abd you are beign plowed like his good ol farm back in michigan.  
he nuts inside fof your princess parts and you are left breatheleasss  
"ilu bby" Lint Roller says to you  
"ilu 2 :3c" you say bakck  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT TO APOLLO SINCETHEY WONT LEAF ME ALONE


End file.
